destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Albion
Albion was the second area in Destroy All Humans! 2. It was based on London. It was the first location outside of the U.S that Crypto visited. Battles Albion suffered a small-scale Blisk spore Outbreak that was caused by Spore canisters that were hidden in statues, which infected people at a Russian gallery opening and two other openings in Hyde Park. The estimated victims were around 20, and unknown casualties were inflicted. The Blisk Mutants were killed by Crypto. Albion has also suffered another large-scale Blisk Spore Outbreak, that was caused by over a dozen canisters of fast-infecting Spores that were hidden all over Hyde Park, Canal Side, and Soho by Agent Luka. Those attacks infected close to 50 civilians and KGB, and caused many more casualties. Had Crypto not put down that attack also, Albion could have suffered many casualties from a major firefight with the Blisk Mutants. The MI6 fought the Furons in Hyde Park, where Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe surrounded Crypto. Casualties depended upon the player, but Ponsonby was killed and Crypto escaped. The Abandoned Tunnel Network was the site of two battles: a small assault on the KGB Base that was hidden there by Crypto and Crypto escaped a MI6 facility there as well. During MI6's attempts to capture Agent Algernon, MI6 Agents and the KGB fought in the streets. One main team of around eight MI6 led an assault on the canal north of the Soviet Embassy, but were stopped after they reached the area where Algernon was at. Areas Parliament: The administrative section of Albion, north of the Thames and west of Hyde Park. There were many telephone boxes there (which were used in Odd Jobs frequently) and MI6 Agents patrolled the streets. Hyde Park: A park in between Parliament and Canal Side, north of the Thames. The local Hippies gathered there in small groups and The Cult of Arkvoodle had two communes there. Hyde Park was the victim to several Blisk spore outbreaks. Canal Side: A section of Albion that was east of Hyde Park, north of the Thames, and was riddled with canals that crossed it. Canal Side had many choke points, as the only way to cross the canals were by Jetpack or the bridge. Soviet Embassy: An embassy for the Soviet Union. The Soviet Embassy was patrolled by KGB Agents, and was split into five areas: the Power Generators, the Eastern Buildings, the Main Building, and the Western Buildings. The Embassy was attacked by MI6 and the Furons numerous times: an assault to capture MI6 Agent Algernon, a burglary in the Embassy's Cryptography, which resulted in destruction of the Eastern Buildings, the assassination of KGB Agent Luka, and an assassination of a MI6 traitor that resulted in destruction of the Main Building. Thames River: A river that split Albion in half. Tower Bridge: A bridge that connected Canal Side to Soho. Tower Bridge had two arched towers that were connected by beams and was guarded by four British Soldiers: two at North Tower and two at South Tower. Trafalgar Bridge: A bridge that connected Parliament and Trafalgar. Unlike Tower Bridge, there were no buildings on it and the only guards were Police. Soho: A neighborhood that was south of the Thames and to the east of Trafalgar. Soho was the home to the local Pirate DJ, and many Hippies and Mobsters. The Cult of Arkvoodle had a commune there. Trafalgar: A neighborhood that was south of the Thames and to the west of Soho. Trafalgar was the home to many Urbans, and also housed Nelson's Column, which was possibly the reason why it was called Trafalgar (a tribute to Lord Nelson, hero of the Battle of Trafalgar). [[Tunnel network|'Tunnel network']]: An abandoned tunnel network that was underneath Hyde Park and was used by the KGB as a base. After Crypto invaded the base and cleared it out, the MI6 commandeered it and used it as a base themselves. Once again, Crypto defeated the owning faction. The entrance was east of Hyde Park and was along the northern half of the border. Trivia *The nation in which the RPG game Fable, took place, was also called Albion. Note that the game is set in England. *In Destroy All Humans 2, you could hear Pedestrians scream: "Someone ring the Doctor!" and "Where's the bleedin' TARDIS?" Appearances * Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Invasion sites Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Albion residents Category:Majestic Category:Hippies Category:Locations Category:KGB Category:Army Category:Military